


Pastel Knives And Orange Blood

by Do_I_Really_Need_A_Name



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_I_Really_Need_A_Name/pseuds/Do_I_Really_Need_A_Name
Summary: Running away from the gang she'd been a part of for most of her life, Renee Walker ends up in Millport. There she is visited by David Wymack who offers her a contract with the PSU Foxes. Just as Renee is about to say no, someone she recognizes from her past unknowingly changes her mind.So this is basically All For The Game but Renee and Neil switch places.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm Hi. So this is my first fic ever and i don't really consider myself a good writer. Also English is not my first language and although i speak it well, writing is a whole different story. Anyway, Not writing this story down kept me up at night and if i'm writing it down anyway why not post it so maybe someone can enjoy it right? 
> 
> Warning: if you have issues with badly written stories i don't recommend this at all. if you don't, please enjoy.

Renee walker sat on the bleachers and looked down at the court. Or what was left of it. Half of the plexi-glass walls were already stacked on a cart, ready to be stored away until Millport’s next game. Earlier that day, she’d played her last Exy game of high school on that court. Of course she hadn’t known that in the morning, when their team hadn’t lost yet and they were still in the competition. 

When she closed her eyes she could still see the blinding stadium lights and hear the deafening roar of the crowd. Looking down at the clean-up crew doing their jobs, she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It might’ve been getting warmer as the days got longer but once the sun was down, it was still cold enough that simply wearing a jersey wasn’t enough to keep the chill from seeping into her bones. 

Heavy footfalls on the bleachers above her, accompanied with a smell of cigarettes signaled the arrival of coach Hernandez. “Walker.” He greeted her and Renee smiled sweetly. “Hey coach.” “I didn’t see your parents here tonight.” Coach said, trying not to sound like he was accusing her. So she smiled apologetically and told him that “They couldn’t make it.” He frowned. “I thought you said they’d try.” And she shrugged. “They tried.” This was, of course, a lie. Her parents weren’t out of town and they hadn’t tried to make it to her game because Renee Walker didn’t have any parents. But coach didn’t need to know that. It would only get her in trouble with the school’s administration. 

“There’s someone here to see you.” Coach Hernandez then said. Renee felt her entire body tense up. Those were words someone who was hiding, trying not to be found, really didn’t want to hear. Her hands automatically went to the boot where she kept one of her many knives. 

Another second set of feet came down the bleachers and she looked up to see a tall, middle aged man in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He had flame-like tribal tattoos running up his forearms and Renee thought he looked like he could be in a gang. 

Then the man introduced himself as David Wymack. “coach of the PSU Foxes…” She mumbled to herself and Wymack raised an eyebrow. “Good so you’ve heard of us. That’ll make this easier.” Renee tried not to frown. “I’m sorry but make what easier?” she asked. Coach Wymack extended a clipboard with papers towards her. “I’m signing you for the foxes. We’re short on a goalie after the last one…” He paused as if trying to find the right word. “-bailed.” Yeah right that wasn’t suspicious at all.  
Renee got up and smiled at him politely. “I’m honored by the offer but I’m going to have to decline.” She then walked away, heading for the locker room. Behind her she could hear coach Hernandez apologize to Wymack and say that she’d come around. She wouldn’t. Renee knew that playing for a team like the foxes would be very nice as she liked Exy but it wasn’t worth the trouble she’d get into for it. 

When she opened the door to the locker room, it was dark inside, but not dark enough that she didn’t see the fist coming. She ducked, spun around and grabbed her assailant’s arm. At the same time she got out the knife that was sheeted by her waist and pressed that under the chin of whomever was attacking her. the light’s flicked on when Wymack and Hernandez stormed in. she immediately let go and slipped the knife back where it came from. “What the fuck Minyard?” Wymack yelled.  
For the first time, Renee got a got look at the person who’d tried to punch her. he was unexpectedly small, blonde and grinning in a way that it looked more like he was baring his teeth at her. His pupils were unnaturally dilated in the brightly lit room. “Hey coach,” Minyard drawled. “Fancy running into you here.” Coach Wymack rolled his eyes and turned towards Hernandez. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He said. “Minyard here’s a bit short on manners.” 

Renee didn’t hear what her coach answered because she and the short blonde man were still staring at each other, seizing each other up and calculating how much of a danger the other was. It was because of this little stare-down that she didn’t notice the fifth person in the room. A boy about her own height with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes entered Renee’s field of vision when he walked to stand next to Minyard. “Andrew.” He simply stated and Minyard broke their eye contact to look at the boy instead. “You shouldn’t punch her. We need a new goalie.” Said the brunette. Minyard laughed a bit too loud. “I didn’t punch her.” he replied. “She ducked.” For the first time, the other boy turned to face Renee. Brown eyes met brown eyes and Renee felt dread seeping into her skin. The colors of his hair and eyes were different but she knew this face almost as well as she knew her own. 

Nathaniel Wesninski hadn’t changed, not really. Sure, he’d gotten older, but he still had the same freckled nose, wide eyes and sharp cheekbones. The last time she’d seen his face, he’d been 10. Well, she hadn’t actually ever seen him, but pictures of him. Her gang had gotten the command to look for the boy and his mother. The command had come from ‘higher up’. Up until then, Renee hadn’t known there was someone higher than their then-current leader. Only she hadn’t been Renee then, she’d been-

Renee shook her head slightly to clear away the thoughts. Not the time for flashbacks. She regarded Nathaniel again. He was softly speaking to Minyard, who was talking back not-so-softly. “-Told you to stay in the car with Kevin, junkie. Why are you so dead set on making my life harder than it already is huh?” Nathaniel scowled. “Kevin was criticizing me again…” he muttered. Minyard laughed. Right then, it flashed through Renee’s mind that if she could get Nathaniel back to the gang she would be forgiven, she wouldn’t have to run anymore and- the thought was discarded as soon as it had appeared. No way. That wasn’t her anymore. Besides, there was more than one reason she was running and bringing back Nathaniel wouldn’t solve any of the other problems. It was then that she decided what she wanted. So Renee turned around to face Wymack again and smiled. She reached out and said “Alright. I’ll sign.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT! I was watching AVPM with my parents (They were incredibly bored :((( ) an I forgot I was meant to post a chapter today and then I realized I hadn't even finished writing it.... so yeah I had no time to check it for grammatical erors... I'll try and do that later.

Getting off the plane, Renee wondered not for the first time if she was making the biggest mistake of her life. After seeing Nathaniel’s face, she’d signed on a whim. Because even though he should be busy being chased by every big or small gang on the continent of North-America, Nathaniel had signed with the PSU Foxes. And if that wasn’t interesting. 

So she’d signed, spent her summer in Millport, stressing over her rash decision and hoping it wouldn’t get her killed. Then when the time came she’d packed a single suitcase and a backpack and bought a plane ticket to South Carolina. She’d tried to sleep on the plane but couldn’t and had settled with a book instead.

Now she was making her way to the parking lot where coach Wymack had said would be someone to drive her to campus. A voice in the back of her head whispered that she could still turn back and run but it was silenced the moment Renee spotted the short blonde man. 

Of course she’d done her homework over the past two months and had gone online to find out everything there was to find out about her new team. Meaning that this was either Andrew or Aaron Minyard. Nathaniel had called the one she’d met Andrew, which she now knew was the one on court ordered medication. Renee told herself she wouldn’t judge on what she’d found online but try to get to know Andrew for herself.

At first glance, this Minyard should be Aaron, since Andrew wasn’t allowed to be off his meds. But Renee had studied the pictures of the twins to look for miniscule differences. She knew that Andrew had slightly broader shoulders because being a goalie required more arm muscle than leg muscle while that was the opposite for backliners. She’d also noticed that Aaron kept his hair slightly shorter. 

Renee was 99% sure that the person here to pick her up was Andrew. 

She walked up to him with a smile he did not return and stopped in front of him.   
“I believe we are not formally acquainted yet.” She said. “I’m Renee Walker.” Renee did not offer her hand and neither did he. He just stared at her as if daring her to ask him for his name and she smiled back unflinchingly. After a while she asked   
“Should I put my suitcase in the trunk?”   
He nodded so she did and then got into the passenger seat. Minyard did not get into the driver’s seat, and instead pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lighted a stick. When it became clear they wouldn’t be leaving until that cigarette was finished, Renee fished her book back out of her backpack and continued reading. 

When probably Andrew finally got in the car and turned the engine on, Renee only gave him a small smile before returning to her book. He ignored her. they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway and It quickly became apparent that Renee could not read like this. So she put her book down and looked out of the window instead. 

When they arrived at Palmetto, a small group of people were waiting for them in front of the athletes building. Renee recognized all of them from her research. Before getting out of the car, she turned to probably Andrew and smiled. “Thanks for the ride Andrew.” She said and he whipped his head around to look at her. They had a little staring match again and Renee wondered why it was that this seemed to be a recurring thing. Maybe she had it wrong. But when probably Andrew raised an eyebrow at her, she knew it was definitely Andrew.

They both got out of the car and immediately, Renee was crowded by the rest of the team. The first one to introduce themselves was Daniele Wilds, team captain. “You can call me Dan. If you ever need something, don’t hesitate to ask me.” Dan said and Renee gave her a warm smile. She knew that Daniele had gone through a lot of shit as the first female captain in the NCYA and had gone through even more shit before becoming a fox.  
“Renee Walker. Thank you, I will.” She replied. Dan smiled back at her, clearly pleased, before taking a step back and giving the others a chance to introduce themselves. 

Matthew Boyd was a big and happy man. He asked for her permission to give her a hug, which she gladly gave him. Hugs was one of the things she had been trying to get used to the idea of, since there hadn’t been a whole lot of physical contact in her past life. At least none of the non-violent type. So she hugged Matt back firmly and laughed when he said she was a good hugger. 

Next up was Allison Reynolds, who looked like Malibu Barbie without the plastic smile and a fire burning in her eyes. Renee recognized a fighter when she saw one. so she patiently waited while Allison looked at her up and down, before offering a hand. “Renee Walker.” She introduced herself. Allison grinned and accepted the hand. “I gathered. Allison Reynolds. You and I are going to have a lot of fun.” She said, before flipping her hair over her shoulders and walking away. Renee looked after her with a confused smile before turning to the last person in close vicinity. 

Nicky Hemmick was a whirlwind. He complimented her clothes, before launching off into a story about how glad he was to have another girl in the team because he couldn’t handle another hot guy joining because “it’s not like I’m not distracted enough already” and “Not that it matters because my husband-“ and so on. Renee listened with a smile but couldn’t help glancing at where Andrew was standing. Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen but Andrew was joined by a tall black haired man with a number two tattooed on his cheek.

Kevin Day was looking back at her with a frown and when she sent him a smile, he just seemed confused. A small voice in the back of her head snickered and said he would be fun to bully a little, but Renee shut it up without a second thought. It was said that you should never change who you are but she had personally experienced that it wasn’t actually that bad. She was pretty pleased with her current self while her previous self had known nothing but a shitty life and shitty problems. So she turned to face away from Kevin. When she did, her gaze crossed Andrews. His expression was completely apathetic but she saw the contemplative look in his eyes. So she squinted her eyes a little, letting him know she saw through him. There was no reaction other than the blank stare and Renee returned her focus to Nicky, who was still talking. Smiling and nodding, she let herself be led into the dorms. 

Nicky was now telling her about the team, which was interesting because information from an insider was a lot more accurate than what you could find online. “Dan ‘s a great captain, she’s firm when she has to be but not an asshole like Kevin, who thinks he can just bitch about everything as long as it’s Exy related. Well his mother did invent the sport so I guess that’s why he thinks he’s allowed. Him and Neil are obsessed with the sport. Like, I get it, we’re all here on a sport’s scholarship, but no one takes it as far as the two of them. it drives Andrew crazy, well as far as anything can make Andrew feel anything…” Now wasn’t that interesting? Renee had read that Nathaniel went by Neil Josten with the Foxes, hiding his real identity. Not that she blamed him because Renee didn’t consider herself a hypocrite. But she hadn’t known that Nathaniel- Neil was close with Andrew. Although, thinking about it, that should’ve been clear when she first met them in the locker room in Millport.

Nicky took her up to her dorm room, that she would be sharing with Dan and Allison. It seems the rest of them had arrived earlier that day.   
Renee said bye to Nicky at the door and Dan showed her the room.   
When she was finally alone in the bedroom, Renee spread herself out on the bed and let out a breath that felt like she’d been holding it all day.   
Everyone had been so nice that she felt she could do even better herself, but right that moment, she needed a little time for herself. 

Renee let her mind wander to Nathaniel. She was aware that joining a college Exy team only to keep tabs on her ex-gang’s ex-bounty was past borderline creepy but she wasn’t planning on touching him in any way so she should be fine. She was just so- interested in how he’d managed to escape for so long, only to then decide to play Exy in palmetto.   
At least him and Kevin would keep her out of the spotlight.

With that in mind, Renee drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, see you next week!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Renee goes out with the Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yeah so I know i'm late (It's past midnight here so)  
> Also I wanted to add a picture but for some reason I can't?  
> Can someone tell we how to add a picture? 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy~

Renee’s first week at Palmetto went quiet well. She trained with the foxes and was giddy to see that there was still a lot to learn.

At the same time she also studied Nathani- Neil. She could tell he was weary of her.  
Not that she could blame him for that.  
The good thing was that because of that weariness, Neil tended to avoid her. Renee didn’t mind that because it meant there was less chance he’d figure something out.

No, Neil wasn’t who she worried about. Andrew however….  
She often caught the small blonde man looking at her with that blank face of his. When he caught her looking back at him, Andrew would smile that uncomfortably wide smile before turning away to say something to Neil. 

She guessed it wouldn’t be long before he tried to take action. And she wasn’t wrong. 

Friday evening of the first school week, Renee was sitting in her dorm with Dan and Allison, chatting about their classes and their teachers when there was a knock on the door. Since Renee was sitting closest to the door, she got up to open it. 

When Renee opened the door, she was met by Nicky’s face. He was smiling but not quiet as brightly as usual. He looked nervous. 

So Renee smiled back at him with ease and stepped aside to let him into the room.

But Nicky shook his head. 

“No thanks I-“ he stopped for a second, looking past Renee at Allison and Dan. 

“Andrew wants you to come with us to Columbia with us.” 

Renee heard two gasps come from behind her.  
“No way!” Dan protested. “You’re crazy if you think we’re letting you take her to your fucked up parties!” 

Nicky looked miserable.  
“I tried to tell Andrew that but you know how he is…” 

Allison scoffed.  
“Screw him. Renee’s not going.” 

Renee is definitely going, Renee thought.  
“Will you give me a minute to change my clothes?” she asked Nicky pleasantly. 

Allison nearly spit out her drink while Dan and Nicky stared at her wide eyed. 

“You’re kidding right?” Dan asked, dumbfounded. 

Renee smiled at her. “I’m sure it’s fine. I can look after myself.” She said.  
The way Dan and Allison reacted told her there was something more about this party and even though she knew it was stupid to walk into something that was so obviously a trap, but Renee couldn’t help but feel excited.  
Besides, rats are most dangerous when trapped, and Renee was raised by rats. 

So under loud protest, she walked into the bedroom to change. She put on a black high waist skirt and a blouse with floral pattern. With a quick look in the mirror she fixed her chin-length brown hair as best as she could before grabbing her high laced combat boots out of her dresser. 

Back in the sitting area, Dan was threatening a very uncomfortable looking Nicky and Allison was putting on her heels. 

“What are you doing?” Renee asked her and Allison looked up.  
“I’m coming with you of course. There’s no way I trust the monsters to give you back in one piece”

Renee felt touched, which was unexpected. She smiled at Allison warmly.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Besides, if you come too we’d have to take a second car and you know how bad that is for the environment.” It was a pretty weak excuse but Renee was out of the door before Allison could even protest.

Walking down the hall to the boy’s dorm, Nicky looked at her with a worried expression.  
“Are you sure about this? I wouldn’t blame you if-“ 

Renee cut him off with a reassuring smile.  
“Don’t worry Nicky. I meant what I said, I can take care of myself.” 

He didn’t look convinced at all but when the door to the other dorm opened and Aaron came out, Nicky wisely shut up. 

Aaron was followed by Kevin who was followed by Andrew who was followed by-  
Damnit.  
Of course Neil was coming too.  
He looked just as thrilled about his own presence as she was. 

But for the first time since she met him he wasn’t wearing either running gear, Exy gear or clothes seven times his size. He was dressed in all black clothes that revealed nothing despite the fashionable rips everywhere. But the biggest change was his eye color. 

Renee knew he’d been wearing contact lenses but still the electric blue color made her halt for a second. 

And of course Andrew noticed.  
He looked at her blank faced but somehow he looked like he was glaring.

So in return, she smiled at him.  
Andrew’s face remained impassive. 

There was no talking as the six of them went down to the parking lot.  
Renee followed them to the sleek black car that had also picked her up from the airport. Andrew tossed Neil a set of keys and got into the passenger seat.  
Kevin did not look pleased when getting in the backseat with the four of them.  
Renee ended up between Aaron and Nicky, Nicky who was happy to chat with her and Aaron who looked like he’d bitten in a lemon. 

Five minutes into the drive, Andrew reached over to turn up the volume of the radio so the car filled with deafening music. Nicky seemed to take the hint and when Neil carefully turned the music back down a bit later, he held his tongue. 

Throughout the drive to where ever they were going in Columbia, Andrew seemed to be feeling the withdrawal of his medication more and more.  
Neil talked to him in a hushed voice every now and then but Andrew either answered with one syllable responses or not at all. 

Until he suddenly said “Pull over.” 

Neil, who had been driving responsibly for the entire ride, didn’t hesitate throwing the steering wheel to the right and swerving into the other lanes to pull over. Other cars furiously honked at them.

The car hadn’t fully stopped when Andrew threw his door open and all but fell out of the car. Renee could hear the faint sound of vomiting. 

Neil got out as well and walked around the car to Andrew.  
There was some muffled speaking before they both got back in the car and pulled back onto the road. 

Where Neil had driven carefully at first, he now zoomed past every other car.

-

At last they pulled into the parking lot of some dinner/ice cream parlor. The neon sign said “Sweeties”.  
The pink and white striped theme was not really what Renee had expected but she told herself expectations were bad because if you had expectations, you weren’t prepared for every other scenario. 

They went in and the staff seemed to know them. they got a table of six, six menus and a stack of napkins.  
Andrew immediately made a grab for the napkins and Kevin gave him a disapproving glare.  
When Andrew lifted some napkins, Renee saw little plastic packages with some powdery substance. 

It didn’t really bother Renee. She had experience with drugs. She’d never really taken any because she disliked not being in control but her environment had made for more than a few encounters. 

Nicky and Aaron hissed at Andrew when he ripped open a package and poured it in his mouth. Neil just frowned slightly before going back to his menu.

When the waiter came, everyone ordered ice cream or a milkshake. And they waited in uncomfortable silence.  
Unexpectedly, the one to break the silence was Kevin. 

“You need to work on your reflexes.” He told Renee. When she didn’t answer immediately, he continued. “Your left side is wide open. You will cost us a lot of points in a game if you don’t improve.” 

Renee knew this because it used to be the same in fights. She’d worked on that though. So she nodded. “Alright. Thank you for the advice. I’ll do my best to improve.”

That clearly wasn’t the answer Kevin was expecting because he blinked at her for a second before nodding and turning away, not quiet sure what to do with himself. 

Nicky laughed. “Kevin’s not used to people agreeing with him.” He said.  
Kevin was about to argue when their orders arrived. 

Neil didn’t even look at his before subtly shoving it towards Andrew, who was eating his ice cream with spoons so full, Renee got a brain freeze by proxy. 

By the time everyone was done the napkins had disappeared somewhere and Andrew looked a little less sick. 

While walking back to the car, Renee decided she might as well ask where they were going.  
Nicky answered like he’d been dying for her to ask all evening. 

“We’re going to Eden’s Twilight!” he said cheerfully. “It’s the club we always go to when we’re in Columbia. Aaron and Andrew used to work there so we know a lot of the staff.” 

Renee nodded thoughtfully. A night club was more like she’d been expecting but again, it was a bad idea to expect things. So instead she let herself go with the flow and tried to be prepared for anything the so called Monsters could throw at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking about lemons, I once drank more than half a litre straight lemon juice at school for a bet and got super sick and I think the school thought I had overdosed or something because they called an amulance and kept asking if it was really just lemon juice that I drank. Everything turned out fine, my parents were worried at first but when they heard what happened they laughed and called me stupid and my sister kept making lemon puns. to this day i still can't consume anything slightly citrus-y without getting the urge to vomit so yeah, moral of the story is don't drink straight lemon juice, apparently it's an acid :D
> 
> See you all next week!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden's Twilight, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, whoops.

When they pulled up on the parking lot of a very non-descript looking building, Renee doubted they would ever find a parking space that wasn’t half an hour walking from the club.

But instead, Neil just pulled up in front of one of the bouncers and rolled his window down. The man smiled at him in a way that said they were acquainted and handed Neil a piece of paper on a rope. Neil handed it to Andrew, who then hung it on the rearview mirror. 

The car drove into the already packed parking lot but was escorted to an empty parking space that said ‘reserved’. 

The doors opened and they all tumbled out of the car. 

Nicky made a show of stretching his arms above his head before they all went inside. 

Inside was loud, as Renee had expected. Bodies were packed on the dancefloor and almost every table was taken.

Andrew lead them through the crowd without looking back, expecting them to follow.  
They did. 

How he did it, Renee didn’t know but they found a free table almost immediately. 

Nicky and Aaron had to steal chairs from other tables but they could al fit around the table. 

When Andrew got up, presumably to get them drinks, Neil attempted to follow him but Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back in his seat.

Instead, Andrew pointed at Renee and motioned for her to follow. 

At this point, she knew coming here had been a bad idea but she was in so deep already it would be stupid to try and run. 

Besides, there was no denying she was intrigued to know what this outing to Columbia was all about. 

So Renee got up too and followed the other goalie to the bar. 

The Bartender seemed to know him as well because Andrew was greeted by name and didn’t have to order anything. 

As the bartender got to work on their order, he introduced himself as Roland. 

“And you are?” he asked with a pleasant smile.

“you can call me Renee.” She answered, smiling back.

Roland laughed and said “Nice to meet you, Renee. What can I get you?” 

“Just a soda please.” 

Andrew huffed at that and Renee thought that if he hadn’t been half sober he’d have laughed. But then again, Andrew laughed with everything when high. 

When Roland was done, their platter was so full that not a single glass more would have fit. 

Andrew picked it up with practiced ease and waded through the crowd back to their table. 

Before Renee even sat back down, Kevin had already worked his way through three of his shots.

She had a hard time not raising an eyebrow at him. Instead, she looked around at the others.

Aaron looked like he was trying to catch up to Kevin and Nicky was just gleefully sipping his almost luminescent blue drink while watching Kevin drink himself silly.

Andrew was slowly sipping on his shot and Neil had just opened his can of soda. 

Renee looked at hers. It had been poured in a glass.

Stupid. 

She didn’t touch it. 

-

When Aaron, Kevin and Nicky had left the table, Andrew turned his eyes on Renee. 

“Is the soda not to your liking?” he mocked. 

And oh how hard it was not to mock him right back.

Patience, Nath- Renee, she told herself. I’ll never win his trust by being a smartass. 

So instead she shook her head and said “I think you’ll find we can have this conversation just as well in a civilized way, where neither of us is drugged.” Well, where I’m not drugged, was the afterthought. But she didn’t say that. 

Andrew’s face remained ever so apathetic but his shoulders tensed. 

“Go check on Kevin.” He commanded Neil, who opened his mouth to argue but seemed to think better of it and getting up, although he didn’t look pleased.

With a last glance over his shoulder, Neil disappeared in the crowd.

“How did you know?” Andrew asked.

“A guess mostly.” Renee mused, looking at her glass. “What set me off was the fact that my drink was in a glass and Neil’s in an unopened can.”

Andrew seemed to consider that. 

She continued. “Look. I’ll answer your questions honestly, if they’re within reason and in return you tell me why interrogating me is so important you feel the need to drug me. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Andrew asked and Renee smiled sweetly. 

“You don’t. Now what do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah. This was going to be longer but again i only started writing this about two hours ago while watching Kingsmen 2. so if it sucks or gets a vague British undertone, that's why. 
> 
> hope you're still enjoying this, i know the story is slow but i hope to see you again next week


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Eden's Twilight shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm Hi. Just curious but does anyone actually read this? I know I don't....

The first question was simple. 

“Is your name really Renee Walker?” Andrew asked. 

Renee had to chuckle at that. What a specific question.

“Why, any bad experience with someone not being who they claim to be?” 

Andrew just stared at her, waiting for an answer. Although she swore there was a flicker in his eye proving her right. 

So she answered. “No, it’s not.” Renee confessed truthfully. 

There was a bit of silence, as both of them were clearly waiting for the other to talk. 

“I’ll answer your questions but nothing more,” she said. “If you don’t think to ask you won’t get the answer either.” 

Andrew slightly narrowed his eyes at her and Renee felt a little bit of mischievous joy at breaking that blank façade of this strange, tiny man. 

“What is your name then?” Andrew asked. 

“Nathalie Shields.”   
It surprised Renee how much she had to spit the name out.

But Andrew didn’t bat an eye and shot of his new question.

“Why are you so interested in Neil?” 

Oh okay. So he noticed. Not that that was very surprising. Bit fast for only the second question but okay. 

She gave him a smile, although this time it was hard to make it look genuine.

“You mean Nathaniel?” she asked, cocking her head to the side a bit. 

Andrew went rigid, looking ready for a fight.

And she laughed. For the first time that evening, she didn’t manage to keep it a sweet or hearty laugh. This time it was a harsh, barking laugh. More Nathalie than Renee. 

She waved her hand dismissively. 

“Don’t worry, I mean him no harm. Although I’m quiet curious as to why you’re so protective of him. Especially since you seem caught up on his past.”

Andrew didn’t relax but also didn’t seem like he still wanted to punch her in the nose right that second so that was- progress. 

Renee shifted in her chair to get more comfortable, a futile effort, given they were metal and they were still in a night club but and effort anyway. 

“Well buckle up because this is going to be a long one.”

So She started telling her story. From her mother to her mother’s boyfriends, from her first stealing something to getting initiated into the gang and from the fighting lessons to the accident that had made her decide it was time to get out. She also spoke a little about her boss’ boss and the search order for a woman and her son.

“-so I changed my name and ran away to Millport. You know the rest. I want to run away from my past, never look back. I want to be a good person, or as good as I can be. But then I saw Natha- Neil. And I realized that he did. He ran away and was trying to be a different person, someone not connected to organized crime and- I want that. I signed to be able to observe him, even if only for a little while. I was only small fry so it probably won’t be as hard for me to get away as it is for him but still I wanted to see. So that’s why.”

It was silent between them for a moment, before Andrew said “That was more than one question.”

Renee smiled, and to her surprise, it was not the sharp grin or the fake sweet smile but a soft genuine thing. 

“Yeah well, I thought let’s just get it over with.” 

“You trained to fight with knives?” came the next question. 

“Yes” She answered. 

“How many do you have on you right now?”

She didn’t have to think. Four in the folds of her skirt, one strapped to her leg, one to her middle and one in each boot. 

“Eight.” 

“Give them to me.” 

What?

“Excuse me?” 

Andrew rolled his eyes now. 

“You want to be a good person, I’ll help you. Let go of you’re old life. I’ll take care of the knives for you and you help me with something else in return.”

That was- an odd offer. 

“Let me think about it.” She simply stated. 

And Andrew nodded before they relapsed into a comfortable quiet.

Renee knew it was Andrew’s turn to hold up his end and she knew that he knew but she figured he would tell her on his own time. 

Andrew had seemingly relaxed after hearing her story. The most impressive though, was that he believed her. he did not question or doubt her but just, took her word for what it was. 

After a while, Renee got up. 

“I’m going to get some air.” She stated.

There was no reaction but a stare. It felt like some sort of approval though so she made her way through the writhing masses and out of the door. 

There were a few people there, smoking and chatting and Renee recognized the brown curls of a boy squatting down with his back against the wall and a cigarette cupped in his hands. 

She made her way over and sunk down next to him. 

Neil gave her a glance before returning to his burning stick. 

The silence between them was a lot like the silence between her and Andrew and Renee realized these two might be more alike than one would think upon first glance. 

“So you talked with Andrew then.” Neil finally spoke, surprising Renee but apparently also himself by being the one that broke the silence. 

Renee nodded.   
“Yeah. It was an enlightening chat. Well, not for me but- I’m sure Andrew will fill you in.”

Neil snorted.   
“You mean I’ll have to bribe it out of him, either with alcohol or some deep dark family secret.”

Him saying this so easily was so out of character from the very silent boy Renee had gotten to know over her time at Palmetto that she took a closer look at him. 

When she saw that his blue eyes were slightly unfocused she asked “Did you drink Neil?” 

He scrunched up his nose and she took that as a yes. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” she then asked and he shrugged.   
So she fished it out of the pocket in his jacket. 

A flip phone. How- special??

Not dwelling on the outdated phone, Renee went to contacts. 

There were only a handful of numbers and all of them were foxes. 

She clicked Andrew’s number and it only rang one time before he answered. 

“It’s Renee.” She said. “I found Neil-“ she looked over at him as ha was looking in the distance at nothing in particular. “Slightly inebriated. It might be best for him to get some rest and sober up.” 

“Pass the phone to Neil.” He said.   
So Renee did. 

Neil said yes twice with little intervals inbetwen and then “I’m fine” before handing the phone back to Renee. 

“Stay there.” Was all Andrew said before hanging up. 

So they did.

Ten minutes later, Andrew came out, herding Nicky and Aaron out in front of him and almost carrying all of Kevin’s wait as the man seemed unable to support himself. 

Renee hurried towards them and was able to catch Kevin right before Andrew let go of him to go and fetch Neil. 

They painstakingly made their way towards the car and the ride back was spent in constant fear of being vomited on by one of the tree other occupants of the backseat.

They stopped in front of a house in the outskirts of the town and as Andrew used a key on the door it was clear that this was where they’d be spending the night.

Could be worse. 

-

Once everyone had been forced to drink some glasses of water and went to sleep, Renee on the couch and Kevin on the ground next to her, Renee couldn’t sleep. 

She kept thinking of the conversation she’d had and couldn’t help but feel as if somehow, the chance of her getting out of there, away from Palmetto, before al hell broke loose, because it would, had gotten significantly smaller. 

The weirdest was that she didn’t seem to mind that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think this story through... what a mess


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has a chat with Neil in the Columbia house

Renee woke up way to early because of nightmares that plagued her when she slept. 

Sitting up in the couch and rubbing her eyes, she cast a glance at the digital clock on the oven.

04:23 it said. 

That was three and a half hours of sleep. 

Not enough but not that much less than she was used to anyway. 

So Renee got up, careful not to step on a sleeping Kevin and walked to the sink to get herself a glass of water. 

Since she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep after this anyway, she opted for a shower. 

Going up the stairs to the bathroom, Renee heard footsteps. 

Which was odd because her own were on-existent as she padded up the carpeted stairs barefoot.

At the top of the stairs she could make out a small figure in a way to big shirt. 

Neil.

She smiled at him halfheartedly, to tired to muster a genuine one.

Neil looked tired to.   
He nodded at her in acknowledgement.

“Nightmare?” Renee whispered.

He looked at her suspiciously so she shrugged and said “Me too.” 

Neil relaxed a bit.  
“I was going to take a shower.” He mumbled, voice raspy from sleep and probably a dry throat from having had to much to drink. 

“Oh then I’ll wait until you’re finished. I’ll make coffee, do you want any?”

Hesitating for a second, Neil nodded and said “Black.” Before disappearing in the bathroom. 

Renee heard the key turn in the lock as she went back downstairs. 

The coffee didn’t take long to make so she poured herself a mug and sat on the counter to drink it. 

Her mind wandered back to the previous evening. 

In the light of a new morning, she could see it had been a rash decision to just tell Andrew her life story like that without him even so much as prompting it but Renee was tired.

Tired of hiding and running and tired of lying. 

She understood why Neil couldn’t tell anyone who he was.

But the gang didn’t have the reach Wesninski had.

The chance of them finding her was way smaller than that Neil was found and he seemed to be doing a decent job at staying out of the spotlight. 

When Renee heard the bathroom door open again, she got the coffee pot to pour Neil a mug.  
He took it from her without a word but his expression was grateful.   
Renee went up to take a shower herself.

She hadn’t brought any clean clothes so the ones from the night before would have to do. 

She turned on the warm water and let her mind wander off again.

-

Coming back downstairs, Neil wasn’t in the kitchen anymore but the faint smell of a cigarette coming from outside betrayed his location.

The front door was cracked open and Neil sat on the porch, his probably cold coffee still in his hand.   
He was staring off into the distance and only seemed to notice Renee when she sat down next to him.

They sat there in silence for a while, looking at the sky going from dark grey to orange to pink to blue.  
Neil’s cigarette had gone out because he didn’t smoke it and he had emptied his mug on the gravel at his feet. 

“What did you tell Andrew?” Neil then asked, breaking their silence of almost an hour. 

“I told him what he wanted to know.” She responded.

Neil turned to look at her sharply.   
“What he wanted to know or what he wanted to hear?”

She blinked at him once.   
“I told him the truth, if that’s what you mean. Besides,” Renee chuckled. “I may not know Andrew that well but I don’t think it would be that easy to lie to him.” 

That actually got a snort out off him.   
Then she asked “What about you? What did you tell him?” 

And suddenly Neil was very still again.   
But Renee could be patient, so she waited.

Eventually Neil said “I tried to lie to him, didn’t work. Then I told him a half truth.”

“Did that work?” 

To that, he didn’t answer anymore. Instead, Neil said   
“I don’t trust you. Andrew doesn’t seem to mind you, which is weird on it’s own but I think there’s something fishy about you.”

Renee hummed softly.   
“I think Andrew tolerates me because we’re alike. I don’t blame you for not trusting me. I wouldn’t either. Everyone has a past and mine wasn’t pretty. Right now I’m trying to be better. I’m a bad person trying very hard to be a good person but I’m not sure if it’s working. But I think you understand me, right?” 

Neil was looking at her with wide eyes and something akin to shock so Renee just smiled again. 

“If you ever want the full story, don’t be afraid to come and ask me.”   
She got up and took Neil’s mug with her to put in the sink, leaving Neil alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hey. I have decided that i'm dropping this story. i'm just not feeling it anymore since it wasn't very thought out to begin with and i'm not a great writer so reading my own shitty writing isn't very pleasant either... i'm sorry if you were actually reading the story... but i'm willing to write one more chapter that is a summary of what was going to happen so the story does kind of have an ending. i hate it when there is just nothing at all when i'm reading an unfinished fic so. Tell me if that would be okay
> 
> it's been fun though, I love every single one of you who commented, liked or even just read, you're all amazing.  
> see ya, maybe.


End file.
